


Just take me, Ging

by IzaJoshi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ging constantemente cuestiona su moral, Ging incómodo, Ging tratando de no ser una mierda, Gon caliente, Gon es un mocoso hormonal, Gon y Killua mejor dúo, M/M, Porno con sentimientos, Siento que esto es un pwp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaJoshi/pseuds/IzaJoshi
Summary: Gon era un jovencito hormonal que deseaba fervientemente a su padre, con quien mantenía una pecaminosa relación de incesto. ¡Sabía que no era el único desesperado!¿Killua será un factor crucial para que puedan consumar su amor?
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Gon Freecs
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> Esta historia contiene incesto y pedofilia. OJO, no se busca normalizar esta clase de conductas ni romantizarlas, es únicamente entretenimiento con personajes que no existen y no pueden salir dañados. Si no te agrada esta clase de contenido, te invito a retirarte.

—Ging… 

Todo su cuerpo se batió con ese llamado suplicante, besando los carnoso labios del niño al que le era un pecado amar, lamiéndolos y entreabriendo sus ojos para admirar su rostro. 

Con suavidad acariciaba su espalda apenas cubierta por la delgada tela de su ramera, atrayéndolo a sí mismo. Lentamente rozaba su grueso pulgar contra la regordeta mejilla mientras también la sostenía, degustando bien su boca y explorándola por todas partes. La increíble capacidad pulmonar de ambos les permitía besarse por largos y largos periodos de tiempo. 

Las pequeñas manos de aquel adolescente de hormonas alborotadas descendían desde sus hombros hacia su pecho, recorriendo paulatinamente su torso desnudo y disfrutando cada fibra de su piel, bajando más y más hasta su pelvis… Pero una gran mano las detuvo a ambas suavemente, haciéndole emitir un pequeño respingo ante el disgusto de haber sido interrumpido. 

El apasionado contacto que ya llevaba cerca de diez minutos sin detenerse fue deshecho, dejando a Gon con los hombros agitados al respirar ligeramente desigual. Abrió un poco sus adorables y anhelantes ojos ámbar con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en sus labios, mirando al ajeno con cierto dejo de reclamo, viéndose demasiado lindo para el par de ojos cobre expectantes. 

—Gon —su voz grave llamó con suavidad y firmeza, haciendo tambalear un poco a su hijo que no le quitó los ojos de encima—. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que hablar de esto? 

Se suponía que Ging lo estaba regañando, pero Gon podía apreciar en sus ojos toda la lujuria que se estaba conteniendo, esa mirada intensa que le dedicaba y no era capaz de disimular. 

—Pero, Ging… 

—No —interrumpió—. Eres muy pequeño todavía —sentenció, observándolo severamente mientras aún retenía sin problemas aquel hermoso par de manos, que, ¿a quién quería engañar? Desea que lo toquen por todas partes, así como también desea que las suyas recorran todo el divino ser que es su hijo. 

—Tengo catorce años —debatió, sacando su pequeña lengua mientras intentaba zafarse, sin éxito, la diferencia entre sus fuerzas era ridículamente grande. 

Su boca fue atacada de nuevo, un lento movimiento contra sus labios dio inicio y lo hizo ablandar la expresión casi instantáneamente, su lengua fue atrapada entre los belfos ajenos y gimió. 

Tras un par de minutos donde sus lenguas chocaban la una con la otra y sus dientes se rozaban, nuevamente se separaron. La saliva compartida los unía en un hilillo y otro recorría el mentón del más pequeño. 

—Y yo treinta y cuatro. Tendrás que conformarte con esto por ahora —susurró, acercándose a sus labios de nuevo y rozando su aliento con ellos—. Al menos por cuatro años más...

Y antes de que pudiese seguir replicando, otra vez se vio atrapado por esos anchos labios acariciando los suyos con fervor. 

Y es que, Gon, deseaba consumar su amor, sumergirse en la pasión carnal a su lado aun cuando la diferencia de edad es exorbitante, y el hecho de la conexión sanguínea que poseían volvía del asunto más controversial. 

Era un mocoso hormonal a palabras de Ging. Llevaba varios intentos en los que Gon trataba de tocarlo más de lo que debería, era un pequeño demonio que buscaba seducirlo, en serio había hecho un montón de locuras para atraerlo. 

¡Incluso una vez lo atrapó con el otro mocoso de cabello blanco buscando consejos sobre cómo llevarlo a la cama! —obviamente no dicho de esta forma por él, pero es la paráfrasis de Ging—. Lo peor de todo es que ese niño siempre lo ayudaba, era una amistad tan extraña que cuando se enteró de la enfermiza relación que Gon buscaba con él, básicamente le dijo: "Estás enfermo, me encanta" y siguió comiendo sus chocorrobots. Vale, no lo dijo así, pero, de nuevo, era la paráfrasis de Ging. Era tan curioso como incluso él… 

De todos modos, eso era un tema aparte.

Y algo que no estaba diciendo, era que él mismo tenía unas terribles ganas de cumplirle su capricho al pequeño Gon, y repetirlo cuantas veces quieran. Lo desea desde hace mucho más tiempo del que lleva estando en su extraña relación con él, la cual comenzó unos cuantos meses atrás.

Ging sabía de antemano que para empezar, la relación que tiene con él era sumamente inapropiada. Siempre se recalcó ser un pedófilo asqueroso por tener aquella clase de sentimientos por su propio hijo, así que se juró jamás tocarlo indebidamente ni mostrar la clase de afecto que le tenía. 

Y es entonces, que llega Gon a decirle que básicamente está tan retorcido como él. Intentó evitarlo y rechazarlo cada que se le acercaba, estaba notando ese comportamiento anormal y aunque se dijo a sí mismo que sólo era porque estaba confundido, se fue obligando a evadirlo para no hacer alguna locura. 

Pero un día, luego de tantos meses intentando, Gon fue directo y hace que su padre casi le haga el amor frente a un escondido albino que observaba atentamente los resultados de sus planes. Fue un milagro que pudiese haberse contenido. 

Todo lo que sucedió tras aquellos eventos fue la cosa más extraña. De vez en cuando la pasaban junto al mejor amigo de Gon (son inseparables, después de todo), y todo era tan normal que daba miedo. El tema de su incesto no solía tocarse demasiado, y cuando lo hacía, era enfermizamente natural. Killua no parecía tener problemas en manejarlo, de hecho, más bien contaba con un humor un tanto sexual a veces y bromeaba al respecto… ¡Y está bien! Más o menos... Ging agradece que las cosas no se pongan terriblemente incómodas, sin embargo, él no es precisamente el tipo de sujeto que se sienta cómodo fácilmente… Y tampoco es fan de que un chiquillo de… ¿13, 14 años?, sea tan guarro cerca de él —Gon es más o menos una excepción—; ¡Es decir…! Se siente tan enfermo, ¿bien?.

Incluso tras varios meses, el enigma sigue ahí; ¿esto está bien? No, definitivamente no. Esa siempre ha sido la respuesta.

Y entonces llega Gon a resquebrajar su moral… si es que aún la conservaba.

Finalmente, luego de cada sesión de besos fogosos, Ging mandaba a su hijo a dormir tomando un papel de _padre_ relativamente _normal_. Y sí, dormían en habitaciones separadas, sería peligroso que no fuera así —más que nada por la salud mental del arqueólogo—.

—Vamos… duerme conmigo —imploró el más pequeño sentado sobre su cama, mirando con sus grandes ojitos llenos de anhelo al contrario.

—No —contestó simplemente desde la puerta, escuchando enseguida un ruidoso _"por favor_ " tras él—. No sé qué podrías hacerme mientras duermo —bromeó mientras volteaba para ver el divertido puchero que se formó en la carita del niño.

—No voy a hacerte nada —le sacó la lengua y cruzó sus brazos. Ging rió.

—Buenas noches, niño.

—Buenas noches, _papi_.

Ahora Gon miró divertido como el adulto tembló muy ligeramente y huyó rápidamente de la habitación.

Ging siempre ha pensado muy seriamente que ese chico Zoldyck era una terrible influencia para Gon.


	2. El mejor de los mejores amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sólo Killua siendo un buen amigo.

—Ya veo.

Con piernas cruzadas y aire pensativo, un albino de ropas notablemente costosas balanceaba levemente su pierna sobre la otra. Su mentón alzado demostraba autosuficiencia y sus ojos cerrados daban a entender que estaba analizando algo cuidadosamente. 

Gon sólo sorbió su jugo de naranja mientras miraba atentamente a su mejor amigo.

—Parece que Ging es un tipo difícil —pensó en voz alta, aún con esa postura ligeramente arrogante—. No creí que tuviera tanto control sobre sí mismo. Quiero decir, eres demasiado lindo para poder resistirse —abrió los ojos y posó sus dedos en su mentón, mirando fijamente a Gon sólo para asentir a lo que él mismo dijo. Gon sonrió por el cumplido.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó curioso.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Llevo conociéndote lo suficiente como para decir eso —señaló—. Diría que eres tan lindo como Alluka, pero ella es otro tipo de lindura, ya sabes.

Gon rió suavemente y asintió.

Killua tomó una cucharada de su pastel de chocolate y la metió a su boca, saboreando bien y pensando lo que diría a continuación.

—Debo mencionar que tu relación con Ging es realmente adorable —habló con un poco de comida en la boca, dando un par de masticadas más y tragando—. Nunca te lo pregunté, pero, ¿por qué quieres adelantar tanto las cosas? Ahora mismo seguro te rompería, no importa quién tome el mando.

Gon dio un pequeño suspiro, recargándose en la mesa y apoyando su mano en su mejilla ruborizada. Tenía una mirada llena de anhelo.

—Se nota que me quiere cuando me mira —explicó en un tono soñador—. Y yo también lo quiero, así que, ¿cuál es el problema? —escuchó una risita de Killua y lo miró mal.

—¿Ya te dije que podría romperte? —Gon dio un bufido y le sacó la lengua, haciendo que sus risas se incrementen.

—No importa —se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte.

—Oh, claro. Había olvidado que te excita el peligro —bromeó, pero después ablandó su forma de hablar. Se quedó mirando al bonito moreno frente a él y su sonrisa burlona cambió por una cariñosa—. Me alegra que te cuide.

Gon se sorprendió un poco por el repentino comentario, mirando al niño de cabello blanco frente a él. Sus ojitos miel cuestionaban a qué se refería.

—Quiero decir, no es tan bastardo como pensé en un principio —se alzó de hombros, desviando las orbes a su dulce y comiendo otra cucharada de pastel—. Él no quiere lastimarte, por eso te evade tanto, ¿no?

Los bonitos ojos miel se posaron sobre él expectantes, analizando lo dicho y cerrándose al reconocerlo. Lentamente los brazos del moreno se extendieron por la mesa y recostó su cabeza sobre ella.

—Sí… Ging es muy lindo… —murmuró tiernamente—. Creo que ahora me siento culpable.

Killua lo miró con comprensión y ternura, poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza del moreno y palpándola un poco.

—Aww, no te pongas así —dijo con cierta fraternidad—. Podría sólo estar habiendo un problema de comunicación. Ging ya debería saber que eres un masoquista sin remedio que quiere que su  _ papi  _ lo desbarate.

Ese bizarro comentario hizo a ambos reírse un rato.

—Eso sonó raro.

—¿Qué de esto no lo es?

Y siguieron riéndose.

Algunos comensales los miraban con curiosidad, era una bonita escena de niños adorables. Si supieran de lo que estaban hablando…

—Sólo quiero decir —habló Killua, aún riéndose un poco—, él está siendo cuidadoso. Significa que realmente te adora, lo entiendo porque jamás haría algo que lastimara a mi hermanita.

Gon se levantó y siguió con sus ojos posados en el ángel frente a él. ¿Qué sería de sí si Killua no estuviese allí? Jamás se hubiese atrevido a contarle su mayor secreto a alguien más que no fuera él; su mejor amigo y consejero personal. Le hacía feliz escuchar sus opiniones, siempre le daba puntos de vista nuevos. 

También le hacía inmensamente feliz que Ging se preocupara por él a ese grado, pero, ¿cómo hacerle entender que no era necesario?

—Si me lo preguntas, dudo que Ging logre llegar a tus 18 sin que te dé al menos un revolcón, no si continúas con mis magníficos planes —continuó analizando. ¿Por qué Gon sonreía tanto por esas palabras?—… Gon, ahora que lo pienso, es realmente peligroso estar cerca de una bestia en celo.

—¿Uh, bestia en celo?, ¿Ging? —preguntó confundido.

—No, tú.

Y Gon sólo dijo "Ah".

  
  


—Hasta un ciego vería que te come con la mirada —mencionó Killua mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su leche de chocolate, caminando despreocupadamente y tirando el cartón de leche en un basurero, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans al igual que la otra.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho —respondió Gon divertido, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y caminando a su lado, dirigiéndose a quién sabe dónde el albino lo llevara.

—Sí, lo sé. Debo hacer énfasis en ello —miraba de un lado a otro, como buscando algo en particular dentro del centro comercial—. Ha sido increíble que en cuatro meses únicamente se hayan comido la cara. De verdad ese sujeto es sorprendente.

Cuatro meses de relación es probablemente un lapso de tiempo increíblemente reducido si se trata de  _ sexo _ , y Killua lo pensaba así. Sin embargo, lo que lo impresiona es el autocontrol de Ging. Él juraba que no pasaría una semana para que Gon llegara con una sonrisa resplandeciente diciéndole que estaba embarazado o algo así. Obviamente eso era imposible, pero a veces ese niño le salía con cada cosa…

—Por lo menos me "come la cara" —sonrió sonrojado y feliz, disfrutaba cada momento en el cual se tocaban por lo menos un poco.

Para Killua, era tan extraño ver a Gon en ese estado enamorado y deseoso de carne. Pero a la vez era divertido, debía admitirlo. Le gustaba verlo feliz.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí.

Killua posó sus manos en sus caderas, y Gon pasó su mirada de él a la tienda frente a ellos. ¿Una tienda de ropa, tal vez? Lo dice por las extrañas prendas en el aparador, realmente no le prestó atención al nombre.

—Toma esto.

Gon miró de nuevo al otro niño y notó que extendía algo, parecía ser una tarjeta y unos grandes lentes redondos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó curioso mientras los tomaba.

—Usa los lentes —dijo mientras él también se ponía unos, pero más pequeños—. La tarjeta es una identificación falsa, las necesitaremos para entrar —susurró. Gon parpadeó y asintió.

—¿No sería más sencillo usar nuestras licencias? —preguntó mientras se ponía los lentes sin graduación.

—Sí, pero no es estrictamente necesario, es sólo una tienda para adultos. No querrás que manden a tipos raros para robarnos las licencias, ¿verdad? 

—… Creo que tienes razón, aunque sería divertido.

—No si recibes un ataque sorpresa mientras te toqueteas con Ging —Gon se quedó callado y Killua rió traviesamente.

Verificó una última vez los datos y siguió al albino que altivamente caminó hacia la entrada de la tienda.

Al entrar, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, y tampoco contuvo su impresión al ver su alrededor. Literalmente lo primero que pensó, fue:  _ "Hay penes por todas partes". _

—Bonito lugar, ¿no? —bromeó.

—¿Es raro que esté pensando en Ging ahora mismo? —preguntó embobado. Killua se tapó la boca para evitar carcajearse terriblemente.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo sincero y estrangulado por no poder reírse como quería.

—Disculpen, no se permiten menores de edad aquí —la voz amable de una mujer hizo saltar al moreno y atrajo la atención del albino. 

—¿Perdone? Somos lo suficientemente mayores —ese increíble don para mentir. Sacó su falsa identificación del bolsillo y lo mostró a la mujer que estaba un tanto agachada para igualar sus alturas—. Sé que mi primo y yo parecemos niños, pero no es más que genética.

Killua dio una sutil señal a Gon para que también mostrara su tarjeta. Fue acatado rápidamente.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y miró detenidamente las identificaciones y al par de chiquillos. Finalmente se levantó y les sonrió.

—Está bien, pueden continuar. Lamento las molestias.

Killua comenzó a caminar más al interior de la tienda con la cabeza en alto, Gon lo miró un momento y comenzó a caminar también, volteando por un instante a la mujer y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Retomó su camino rápidamente para alcanzar a su amigo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué haremos aquí? —preguntó una vez estuvo a su lado, mirando a los lados asombrado por las cosas tan raras que habían allí, a muchas de ellas simplemente no les hallaba forma y no podía descifrar para qué servían.

—Nosotros no haremos mucho —esa sonrisa felina se asomó por su cara, mirando con travesura en sus ojos marinos una tira de preservativos.

Gon miró confundido a Killua.

—Puedes ir a agarrar lo que quieras, cualquier cosa servirá.

—… ¿Bueno? 

Incluso mientras caminaba hacia otro lado, se quedó mirando al albino que parecía cuestionar la calidad de los preservativos.

Se alzó de hombros.  _ "Él sabe lo que hace", _ pensó.

Vagó un poco por los pasillos, mirándolo todo con asombro. Muchas cosas parecían juguetes inocentes, y le daban ganas de comprarlo todo y probarlo después, pero él no era de derrochar el dinero así como así. No era Killua, o incluso Ging. Ese bastardo era un genio del soborno.

Continuó mirando a ver qué le llamaba más la atención. Y entonces, algunos envases se cruzaron con sus ojos. Se inclinó un poco para mirar más de cerca.

—"Love sex", "Durex", "Play"... ¿"Silicona"?, ¿esto es silicón? —preguntó confundido, bueno, siempre podría preguntarle a Killua.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó la botella y dio la vuelta para volver con Killua, sin embarvo, se regresó sólo un poco.

—Quiero esto —tomó una cajita que tenía una bonita imagen de, a palabras de Gon, una cosa de acero con una especie de gema en forma de corazón en uno de los extremos. Ya le preguntaría a Killua qué era eso también.

Mientras tanto, Killua ya había elegido su tira de condones y esperaba al otro niño. Por un par de minutos vagó en su celular, riéndose con un mensaje de Ging, el cual decía "Deja de malinfluenciar a Gon".

—"Sólo… estamos… tomando… helado" —tecleó y envió, riendo maliciosamente.

—¡Killua! —Gon llegó desde el otro pasillo, saludándolo felizmente.

—Shhh, tonto, soy Jhonson aquí —le recordó con un susurro regañón.

—Oh, sí, lo siento —susurró de vuelta—. Uh… ¿Jhonson? ¿Para qué son estas cosas? —preguntó mientras las extendía.

Killua miró lo que se le mostraba, y su cara se iluminó en sabiduría. Tomó el "silicón" y sonrió.

—Mi querido Jefferson, ¿lubricante a base de silicona? Tu instinto salvaje siempre es fantástico. ¡Oh! Y un tapón anal. Nadie se resiste a estas cosas lindas —dijo orgulloso mientras también tomaba la cajita y la observaba. Gon lo miró con curiosidad y medio entendiendo las funciones—. Luego te explico más para qué sirven. Ahora vamos a pagar.

Gon asintió con felicidad y fueron rápidamente a la caja. El lugar no estaba lleno de gente como cualquier otra parte del centro comercial, sólo un que otro adulto bien disperso en la tienda, y ninguno haciendo fila todavía, eso era bueno.

Esta vez había otra chica, la cual parecía revisar su celular divertida.

—Hola, queremos pagar.

Al escuchar la voz, la muchacha desvió la visto de su aparato, mirando al frente y a penas notando las cabezas de los niños. Se hirguió y miró hacia abajo, viéndolos sonrientes y dejando lo que querían comprar para ser cobrado.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por sus edades, "Jhonson" y "Jefferson" sacaron sus identificaciones a la vez.

—… Muy bien —ella pronunció y fue tomando cada uno de los objetos para escanear el código de barras, mirando de vez en cuando discretamente al par de niños. Bueno, tenían identificación, ¿no? No irá a prisión, ¿cierto?—. Son 1174 jenny.

El pago fue realizado en efectivo y recibieron sus compras en una discreta bolsa negra, y al salir, chocaron puños.

—Buena reacción —felicitó Killua. Gon sonrió emocionado.

—¿Ya me dirás lo que vamos a hacer? —preguntó curioso el peliverde, a la vez que recordaba llevar lentes puestos y se los quitaba.

—Ya te lo dije, nosotros no haremos mucho —de nuevo, esa sonrisa de gato que mostraba el como los engranajes en su cabeza formaban un perverso plan—. Sólo debes dejar las cosas por ahí, a la vista de tu  _ daddy. _

El otro niño casi se ahoga por la última palabra.

—Está en su límite, estoy seguro —pasó su brazo repentinamente por los hombros de Gon y la bolsa negra chocó contra su pecho, e hizo que estuvieran más cerca. Entonces posó su mano libre al lado de su boca y se dirigió al oído del sorprendido moreno—. Se le van a alterar los nervios que de por sí ya le encendiste, incluso si en ese momento no te busca, ten por seguro que estarás un paso delante de él. Muy pronto ya no podrá huír.

A cada palabra, las mejillas de Gon tomaban más y más color, imaginando los escenarios y muriendo por dentro.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? El mismísimo Ging se encargará de todo.

Al notar a su mejor amigo tan callado, quiso verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Luego de unos segundos, Killua se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡E-espera! ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención! —rápidamente tomó la mano del avergonzado niño a su lado y salieron disparados—. ¡Los baños públicos están por aquí!

  
  
  



End file.
